Follow the Light
by Sparkles of Youthfulness
Summary: We were sisters, but that hardly meant anything to me now. The Avatar's shadow is impossibly large, spanning thousands of years and generations. I could never have hoped to truly find my own place if I had stayed.
1. Finding My Own Way

In my more reflective moments, I can acknowledge that yes, I do love my sister. How could I not? She is my only sister, my family. But growing up in the shadow of your younger sister makes showing this love difficult, and more often than not all I could muster for her was a loathing. The Avatar's shadow is impossibly large, spanning thousands of years and generations. I could never have hoped to truly find my own place if I had stayed.

-.-.-.-

"I'm the Avatar! You gotta deal with it!"

I watched quietly from my mother's side, wincing as Korra destroyed the wall once again. Korra was always breaking things, and she never seemed to get in trouble for it.

I frowned as she began to bend water, scowling as I flushed and looked away. I was two years older than her and she was already better than me at it!

I focused on the water for a moment. I would show her! But as I began the few movements that Master Katara had taught me, pain raced through my shoulder and I forced myself to stop. I hadn't yet healed from my "accident."

Korra shot off another fire blast and I flinched, retreating further behind my mother. The old men began to babble excitedly and talk to my parents. Korra was grinning and she began to bend some more, trying to recapture the old men's attention. Briefly her eyes met mine and her smile widened. "Kirima, look! I can-"

I scowled at her and walked away before she could finish.

What a show off.

-.-.-.-

It had been easier when we were younger. Before Korra was revealed to be the Avatar. Back then she was just my little sister. I was older, so it was my duty to look after her, and I loved it. I loved her. Korra had always been a trouble maker, so it was up to me to be a good role model and teach her things. We had been very close for a time. Shortly after Korra turned four however, my family ties with her took a turn for the worse.

"C'mon Korra, come get me!" I shrieked with laughter, running through the freshly fallen snow as Korra chased after me. It was Korra's birthday today and it was my job to play with her while Mom and Dad got everything ready.

"Kiri, you're going too fast! I can't catch you!" Korra whined, a pout forming on her face as she struggled through the snow.

"Not my fault! Gotta be faster Korra!"

"Kiri!" She shouted again and then tripped, landing in the snow. I stopped, giggling to myself as she flailed and jumped out, screaming loudly with a scowl on her face, and kicked at the snow. Instead of a face full of snow however, a rush of fire came roaring toward me.

I froze. I could only watch as the flames grew closer and closer. I could feel the heat licking my face. Then something heavy tackled me, pain raced through my shoulder, and I was pushed into the cool snow.

"Kiri!" All I could feel was pain. It felt like I my shoulder was on fire. I could hear Korra screaming, this time in fear. Something was shaking me, pulling me from the snow and into something warm. The fire grew as I hit something. Another scream, though I wasn't sure whose. I could hear another voice then, panicked and worried. Dad.

Something prodded the fire again. Another scream.

Then it got dark.

-.-.-.-

My sister had burned me. Father had tried to get me out of the way, but it had still caught my shoulder. They told Korra that I had gotten hurt, but it was an accident. It was not her fault, was not sweet little Avatar Korra's fault. And as I said before, in my more reflective moments, I know that it was not her fault. She had been just a child, had had no idea that she was the Avatar yet. But to a six year old, scarred and burned by her sister, this mattered little.

The burn could have been worse. It was easily hidden, but red stained my skin, dark on my shoulder and licking down my arm a ways, stretching to my collar bone. My parents kept Korra from seeing it, and eventually she forgot about it almost entirely as she discovered her waterbending and earthbending. She got caught up in the newfound fame that came with being the Avatar.

I faced everyday trying to cope with the idea that I was scared of my little sister. At six years old, I was terrified of her and refused to go near her for fear of her firebending. Eventually I decided I needed some sort of defense. I had discovered my waterbending while bed ridden, waiting for my arm to heal. When Master Katara returned one day to check that my arm was healing well, I asked her to train me, begged her to.

-.-.-.-

"It looks like your shoulder is healing well, Kirima. You should start exercising it a bit more, so that it gets used to the movements once again." Master Katara smiled, the glow of her healing fading as she moved her hands.

I was silent, staring down at my lap as I debated back and forth whether to ask her or not.

Master Katara stared at me. Her smile slipped, briefly settling into a concerned frown, before she replaced it and stood. "I'll return in a week or so to check on you again, Kiri-"

"I need you to teach me waterbending, Master Katara." I finally managed, slowly and deliberately, my eyes never leaving my hands. I thought of why I needed this, shuddering at the memory of flames threatening to engulf me. "Please, I have to, I have to!" Suddenly I was crying, staring into Master Katara's wide blue eyes.

She approached me slowly, like I was a wounded tiger seal, before settling herself back into her chair at my bedside. She stroked my hair slowly, concern shining in her eyes. "What frightens you so, child?" Her voice was a soft murmur, soothing and quiet.

I choked back a sob and finally answered her.

-.-.-.-

I still remember the sadness in her eyes when I told her I was afraid of the Avatar.

Not my sister.

Not Korra.

The Avatar.

* * *

Been a while since I've written anything that I ended up publishing on here. Figure I'll give it a shot. I've got a few chapters written up already, and some idea of where I'm going with this. So, review, tell me what you think.


	2. Family

My waterbending training had provided me an outlet for the fear and anger that had begun to build up in me. I threw myself into it, practicing every moment I could. Waterbending gave me the knowledge I needed so that I could protect myself, so that I could fight back if need be. Never would I allow myself to be so helpless in the face of the Avatar again.

I had practiced the movements day and night, still careful of my healing shoulder. I grew distant from my parents—they protected Korra even though she had burned me!—and outright avoided Korra as best as I could. At that point in my life I found I still loved her, but knowing what she could do—knowing who she was, and what she was truly capable of—began to eat away at that love and bury it deep within me.

My parents hardly noticed my distance, too busy with the Avatar business that came with being Korra's parents. Many people in the world were excited for the Avatar's return. I still wish it had stayed away and left my sister along. Over time, our family life largely returned to normal, but we had many visitors coming and going from our home. People offering to be Korra's teachers, or just wanting to meet her, asking to see the Avatar to confirm for themselves she had returned and had not disappeared much like Avatar Aang.

Years passed like this. I continued to learn under Master Katara, lessons separate from the Avatar's, though it was a difficult venture. Waterbending moves are very fluid, and my scarred arm often encumbered me. I was forced to develop a different style to suit my own needs, incorporating more leg and foot movements than most waterbenders used to help me. Though my attacks were generally weaker than they could be had I full movement in my shoulder, I forced myself to be faster to counter this.

Master Katara informed me that my bending form resembled a mix of waterbending—fluid wrist movements, softer motions with my untouched side—and firebending, with its inclusion of swifter, forceful movement from my injured side as well an abundance of kicks. It was closer to the modern style of my generation than the older styles she had first attempted to teach me.

The White Lotus came for Korra when she was ten. They wanted to keep her safe as they prepared her for her Avatar duties, or that was what my parents explained to me when they took my sister away. A small part of me was saddened that Korra was gone, but as cruel as it may sound I was largely relived. I no longer lived in constant fear of the Avatar within her. I saw her little after she left, choosing to stay behind when my parents left to visit.

I did not want to feel that fear again.

I was twelve when she left, and after six years of my parents coddling and focusing on Korra, their attentions turned to me. They had had brief moments of clarity over the years of my transformation—likely Master Katara meddling in an attempt to fix our relationship—but their sudden about face merely made me retreat even farther from them.

My parents had tried to raise us as best they could, I understood this. Having the Avatar as a child had been easy on no one, and I had not made raising me easy on them either. They had a hard time keeping up with her numerous accidents (breaking walls with her earthbending, melting sections of our home with fire, dousing people with frigid water when she was upset), so many times I was left on my own. When I discovered my own bending, I showed my mother and father. They had been very proud and excited that I was a bender, but I fell onto the sidelines soon after.

I was sixteen when I decided that I would leave.

-.-.-.-

I crept silently into Master Katara's home, taking in what I could see of the dark room. Master must have been out, likely visiting the Avatar, I thought sourly. I shook off the jealously that sprung up. Now was not the time.

Master and her daughter, Kya, were easily some of the few people I cared about in the South Pole. I had spent a lot of time with Master since I was a child, and as a result a fair amount of time with Kya. Master's home was more of a home to me than my own was at times. I glanced around the room,

I studied the photographs, pausing at the sight of several of me, from the last Spirit Festival. When had she gotten these? I couldn't recall being near a camera. I shrugged after a while, taking in the photos of my smiling face. That didn't happen very often after all.

The top half of my hair was pulled to the back in my own version of the Warrior's Wolf-Tail, with the rest of my hair down and sweeping my back. Two tufts fell free from the wolf-tail to frame my face, one on each side. It was brown, like most Water Tribesmen, and my eyes just as blue as anyone else's. I looked like any other tribesmen. I looked… I looked like my sister.

I held back a snarl and glared at the pictures, but left them untouched. Master would not appreciate my destroying pictures that she likely went to great lengths to get. I clenched my jaw and glanced around the room once more. My eyes stopped on a familiar framed painting, and I could not help smiling.

There were many amazing works in her house, but it was easily my favorite of the lot. It was not very good art, if I was to judge it on artistic merit only, but it was still my favorite. Master's brother had drawn it, Sokka. The first time I asked about, she had looked at it as if she had not known it was there. She had started to cry, a warm smile gracing her face, and explained the story behind it. Sokka had painted it a little after the Hundred Year War had ended, and had wanted to commemorate the moment. It was a painting of love and friendship, the kind of family that might not have been related but they were family all the same.

I thought it was beautiful.

"Going somewhere, Kiri?"

I jumped, startled, and the envelope containing my letter to Master and Kya fluttered to the ground. "Kya! I was just—"

She smiled and held a hand up, silencing me. "You're running off to go on your own adventures and escape from the shadow of your sibling?"

I paused and raised an eyebrow at her. "Um, well yes, actually. How did you know this?"

Kya smiled and approached me, wrapping her arms around me. "Trust me, kid. I know from experience." She hugged me tightly, sighing as she stepped back and looked me over. "You've grown so much, Kirima." She whispered sadly. "Mom will be sad to see you go."

I frowned and looked away. "I do not wish to upset Master, but I must go. I shall miss her, but—"

"She'll understand, Kiri." Kya grinned affectionately and plucked my letter from the floor. "I'll give this to her when she wakes up. She'll be proud of you; I know it." She walked to a nearby cabinet and pulled open a drawer, taking something from inside. "She was going to give this to you for your next birthday, but I think now's a good time." She passed it to me with a smile.

A new waterskin, likely made from the bladder of some kind of seal, decorated in furs. The nozzle was made from the horns of a buffalo yak, with a cork sitting snuggly to keep the water inside. A few strands of beads hung from the sides, clicking cheerfully together as I ran my hands along them.

"It is beautiful. Thank you." I meant it. It was one of the best gifts I had ever received. I would treasure it.

Kya laughed. "Don't thank me, Mom made the whole thing. I think I killed the tiger seal that we used the bladder from, but that's it." She returned to the cabinet as I secured my new waterskin. She rummaged through it for a few moments and finally pulled something from its depths. "I did make this for you, my little wolf." She placed a necklace in my hand. It was on a thick cord, lightly decorated by simple bone beading, with a small wolf carving as a pendant. "Bumi carved it for me before I left when I was younger. I want you to have it."

I lightly traced the eyes of the wolf before shaking my head. Kya had taken to calling me a wolf at times—I was cold to many with the exception of those in my "pack" as she called it, Master and herself. "I cannot, Kya. It is a gift from your brother. I have seen you with it, and I know you must treasure it."

She smiled fondly down at the necklace for a moment before meeting my eyes again. "I do treasure it, but when my brother gave it to me, he said it was because he didn't want me thinking I was just a 'lone wolf,' my pack—my family—would still be there for me when I came home. And that's what I want you to know. No matter how far away you go, you'll still have your pack here waiting for you."

I flushed and looked back down at the wolf carving. "Then I thank you, Kya. I will wear it with honor." I slipped the necklace on, tucking it under my clothes so that I held it closer to me. I froze then, realizing that that was it. I was leaving. I looked up at Kya and tears pricked at my eyes. "I am going to miss you dearly, Kya, you and Master both, so much…"

Kya hushed me and hugged me to her for a final time. "We'll miss you too, kid." She whispered. "But we'll be here, waiting for you." She pulled away, smiling despite the traces of tears in her eyes. "Go live your life." She sighed after a moment, her gaze saddening again once more. "And I'll make sure to tell your parents that you've left."

I looked down, unable to meet her eyes. "I am saying goodbye to those that matter, is that not enough?" I looked up, managing a half smile. "You and Master are the only important people I have here now." I stepped back from her and bowed. "Thank you, Kya. Goodbye." I walked toward the door. As I turned around, looking at Kya one more time, my gaze slipped to Sokka's painting again.

I smiled and walked out the door.

Beautiful.

* * *

A fondness for some several season two characters has appeared all over the next few chapters, as well as some season one characters. This part of the story will largely take place a while before Korra shows up in Republic City, so it allows me to connect with other RC natives before I deal with Korra. This Kirima's way of escaping the traumas the Avatar has directly or indirectly caused and beginning to heal from it. Of course, there are always new traumas to inflict. (:

This is mostly a self-discovery bit for Kirima before I kick her through the drama of the seasons of LoK. I want to explore her character—and a few others—thoroughly before I begin to drag Korra herself into it.

Thank you, SycoMomo, for my first review! Yes, Kiri is going to have a difficult time sorting through her feelings for Korra, though it won't play out too heavily early on.

Anywho, thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Negotiations

Once I had left Master's home, I made my way to the harbor. I was over eager and excited. As I stared out into the ocean, I could not help but smile. I was finally leaving. As quickly as the smile appeared however, it disappeared. I had a few more issues to deal with before I could go. Though I had decided I was leaving, I had not chosen where I was going. I could go anywhere in the world, but I could not make a decision.

I could go to the Fire Nation, see with my own eyes the beauty that Master spoke of. Or perhaps the Earth Kingdom, to see Ba Sing Se and see if the three rings had changed since Master had been there, or Omashu. I could tour the Cave of Two Lovers and perhaps acquaint myself with the badgermoles there. Briefly I pondered heading to the Northern Water Tribe, and visiting my uncle and cousins there, but after a moment I threw the thought away. Not worth it.

Eventually I decided, rather recklessly, that I would find a ship and take it wherever it was going. If I didn't end up liking wherever I ended up, I could always leave. Thus I set out to procure a ship. And as many of those in the South Pole know, if you are trying to find a ship, find Varrick. He owns most of them, after all.

Varrick was a South Pole native and ruler of the shipping industry and luck happen to be in my favor as he was there that day. Finding him of course was the easy matter. It was convincing Varrick to take me along without the use of money that would be the true battle.

I looked over the various ships before selecting the most expensive looking one in the harbor. It seemed I had chosen right, as the boat was watched diligently by a handful of guards. I approached the two closest, sure I would find Varrick within.

"I wish to speak with Varrick." I looked the guards over and kept my face blank as I adjusted the straps on my pack anxiously.

The two guards glanced at one another confusedly before one laughed. "Yeah, you and everyone else in the world. Go home, girl. I'm sure your mother needs help doing the sewing." He laughed obnoxiously, and the shorter man beside him joined in after a few moments.

My eyes hardened, though I kept my face strategically blank. I had learned several times through watching my father that half the battle to getting what you desired was in how you presented yourself. Thus I had to remain calm and confident in my dealings. Unfortunately, I would likely have to use another weapon that came with everyone knowing you were related to both the chief of the tribe and the Avatar. I absolutely loathed using this card, but if it was to finally escape then so be it. "The Avatar has urgent business with Varrick, and I need to see him, now. I do not think that he will be happy with the fools who kept me from speaking with him." I glared at them, willing them to let me pass. "Nor will my dear sister."

Their eyes widened, panic overtaking them. "R-right this way, miss!" The shorter one said, hurriedly turning around to guide me onto the ship. He seemed frightened, and the thought sent a slight thrill through me.

"Thank you, mister...?" I inquired icily with the raise of an eyebrow.

He flushed nervously. "M-my name is H-hahn, miss. Right this way!"

Hahn hurried off before I could say anymore, the other guard gulping as my gaze fell on him. I nodded at him icily before following the other onto the ship.

He led me through the ship a ways, stopping before a thick, ornate door. He knocked hesitantly. "Sir? There's someone here to see you! She's—"

"Didn't I say I didn't want to be disturbed?!" A voice yelled angrily from within. "ZHU-LI!"

A woman immediately answered the door, face blank as she stared both the guard and I up and down. Varrick appeared a moment later, angrily glaring at both of us. "YOU!" He pointed to Hahn. "How dare you disturb me when I'm working! You're fired!"

Hahn choked. "B-but sir, I-"

"But nothing!" Varrick snarled. "And you!" He glared at me next. "You're fired too! Zhu-Li! Get rid of these clowns!" He turned and began to walk back into his office.

I smiled serenely at his back. "But I do not work for you, Varrick."

Hahn finally managed to speak again. "Sir, she's the Avatar's sister! She says she has urgent business with you from the Avatar! Please don't fire me!"

Varrick froze and immediately turned around, the frown that marred his handsome face gone and replaced with a wide grin. "Well why didn't you say so!" He crowed, throwing an arm around me and guiding me into his office. "Any sister of the Avatar is a sister to me!" He paused a moment, frowning slightly in thought. "Well not really, but I'll hear what you have to say!" He laughed again, snapping his fingers. "Zhu-Li! Give this man a raise!"

The woman nodded, wrote something down, and then slammed the door in Hahn's face.

"Now!" Varrick guided me to a seat in front of his desk and then took his own seat behind it. "What urgent business does the Avatar have with me, hm?"

The smile fell from my face and I stared at him impassively before I shrugged, relaxing into my chair. "She does not have any that I am aware of. I have not seen her in four years."

Varrick's smile fell and he frowned at me, scrutinizing me as he leaned forward. "What's your angle, kid?" He appeared annoyed that I had tricked him.

"I need a ride off the South Pole. I do not care where, I just need to leave."

His frown deepened. "And what's in it for me then?" He straightened, using his superior height to leer down at me. "I'm a business man. What do I gain from letting you take a ride on one of my ships?"

I blinked at him for a moment and shrugged. "A personal favor from the Avatar?"

His expression did not change. "You just said you haven't seen your sister in four years."

"She is the Avatar in training. Her time is precious. The White Lotus do not allow my family to visit often…" I feigned sadness for a moment, pretending to wipe away forming tears. "If that's not enough, I'm a waterbender. I've been training under Master Katara for a few years now. I could probably help you out somehow." I smiled sweetly at him.

Varrick frowned down at me for several more seconds before he grinned widely and laughed joyously. "A favor from a waterbender trained by THE Master Katara? Sold!" He turned to his assistant. "Make a note of this, Zhu-Li." His gaze turned to me, and his eyes twinkled dangerously. "Because make no mistake, you will be paying me back."

My entire body chilled and I smiled back. "Of course, Varrick. Now, where am I headed?"

Varrick laughed again. He walked from behind his desk to stand beside me, slapping me on the back as he calmed. "You've got spunk! I love it!" He grinned. "You're headed straight to Republic City, my girl!" He started to the door, obviously done with me, before he paused, casting a look over his shoulder. "Oh, and what should I be calling my new shipmate?"

I stared blankly at him for a moment. "Shipmate?" I echoed, raising a brow.

He grinned. "It's where I'm headed, might as well drop you off there! So?"

I cocked my head slightly. Varrick was known for his eccentric personality, but I had not imagined this was the man I would be meeting today. "Kirima." I finally answered.

"Well prepare to set sail, Kiri!" He snapped his fingers again. "Zhu-Li! Show the nice girl where she's staying for our voyage!"

"Yes, sir." Zhu-Li gestured for me to follow her. I didn't move, startled by the fact that we were already leaving.

"We are leaving right this moment?" I inquired tentatively, suddenly unsure. My resolve wavered as I pondered everything I was leaving behind. Master and Kya. My home. My parents, though we did not get along in the traditional family manner. I had not even said goodbye to them, which I was only now beginning to regret. "Can we not wait a day or so? I had not thought that I would be departing so soon.

Varrick shrugged. "Time is money, and I love money!" He grinned, though it faded after a moment. He eyed me carefully. "It's now or never, kid. Are you in or out?"

I bit my lip. This was likely the best chance I would have in leaving the South Pole anytime soon. I had wanted to leave for what felt like forever, and this was my chance. Why was I so regretful now, when I was so close to the freedom I craved? I could escape the Avatar and all that came with it. No one in Republic City would know who I was.

I sighed and stared down at my feet. It was for the best. "I am in." I met Varrick's eyes as they lit up and he grinned.

"Well we're off then! Off you go, Zhu-Li!" H turned away, heading to another part of his ship.

"Thank you, Varrick." I said softly to his back as Zhu-Li led me away.

He turned, smiling dangerously. "No, thank you, Kiri..."

I tried to push away the ominous feelings as I was guided down the hall.

* * *

I had a difficult time with this chapter. It was awkward to me that it ended up being one scene, and I'm also unsure with how I'm writing Varrick. I'm not able to watch season two to see if I'm writing him well, so I struggled with it a lot. I've been asked about pairings, and while for the moment I want to avoid any romance drama, I do have plans in the future. I'm going to avoid some of the more common place OC pairings though, so unlikely to be any Mako/OC, Iroh/OC, or Bolin/OC. I'm also not a huge of Makorra and might mix that up once I get to that part of the series.

The Wolfbats will begin to make appearances soon, though as this is three years prior to the series they won't be the Wolfbats you are especially familiar with. Varrick is going to stick around for a while as well, and maybe some Mako and Bolin, though they likely will not be prominent.

Thanks for reading! If you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a review or send me a PM!


	4. Freedom

The room was fairly large for a room on a ship of its size, though I supposed it was a luxury vessel so it was whatever Varrick wanted it to be. The bed was large and made for it least two people, and after testing it, very comfortable. There was a sitting area off to the side, furnished with a couch and several chairs, alongside a small kitchen. The room was tastefully decorated with traditional Water Tribe décor, but on a whole was overly expensive. Just thinking of how much money the room alone had cost Varrick made me sneer at the waste.

I placed my pack on the bed, frowning slightly in thought. Even given the size of the ship, this room was still likely much larger than many others. Why had I been given such a lavish room? "Are you sure this is where Varrick would have me stay?" I questioned, turning back to his assistant. "It looks very expensive."

Zhu-Lee stared at me, blank faced, before finally nodding. "Of course." She began to walk away, the door slowly shutting behind her. As she exited, I caught her muttering "Varrick has me put all his floozies in this room."

I blinked and stared at the door for a moment, flushing brightly as I realized what she had implied. "Well, this has become awkward." I said softly. I vowed to stay out of the room as much as possible after that. It was unlikely that Varrick would force me to pay him back in such a way—it was not as if the man was hurting for affection, physical or otherwise—but I would take precaution all the same. I had little interest in areas regarding romance, even despite what should be my "hormone crazed teenager phase" as Master had once put it, so I had no experience with boys to begin with. Such a thing could wait until I was finally rid of the Avatar that plagued me.

I blinked, startled with the realization that shortly, I would be. I was leaving the South Pole, and as such the Avatar, far behind. I would be free. The smile that crossed my face was probably the largest that I had allowed myself ever since I found out Korra was the Avatar. I even allowed a giggle to escape as I collapsed onto the large bed behind me.

Though a romance with Varrick was still not wanted, perhaps a romance with another was out there waiting.

-.-.-.-

The voyage was roughly a week long, and although I was aboard a luxury vessel there was little aboard that held my interest long enough. Unfortunately, Varrick had dubbed me his new entertainment during our travels as he rarely gave me a moment's peace. There were few people aboard the ship, just Varrick, Zhu-Li, and myself with a handful of guards. He spent most of the time carefully analyzing me behind his idiotic grins.

Varrick gave off the impression of being eccentric and rather dim sometimes, but he was at the top of the shipping industry for a reason. So I wore my own smile and played along. We spent a great deal of time together, and he even let me in on a few of his business ideas and ventures—likely an attempt to continue his act of idiocy and gain my trust. I strived to keep myself distant from him however. The man was far too charismatic, and I did not need to get sucked into his charm.

Whenever Varrick was not vying for my attention in an attempt to uncover more information about me, I spent most of my time practicing my waterbending, either outside by the railings, bending ocean water, or in a room with what Varrick called a hot tub that resembled a natural hot spring. It was an interesting experience, as the hot water became difficult to bend, and when I tried bending water vapor nigh impossible. It became great practice and allowed me to explore and push my bending abilities.

In between being bothered by Varrick and training, the week passed by a little quicker than I had anticipated. By the time the city was in sight, I was eager to leave.

-.-.-.-

As we approached the docks, I leaned over the railing and examined my new home for the time being. The sight of the city took my breath away in a mixture of awe and fear. It was beautiful. The city glowed with light and was teeming with life, reaching up into the sky, spanning a great deal across the land. It was a marvel. Along the same vein however I suppose that was my primary concern—the city was exceedingly large. I had lived in a small village in the South Pole all of my life. The mere sight of Republic City was overwhelming. How would I be able to find my place somewhere so large?

Despite my misgivings however, I could still feel the excitement buzzing up within me. A new city, a new home. New friends and people, places and ideas. New everything, and I could not wait to begin. I would find a home of my own, live for myself—

I blinked looking down at my stomach as it sang its protests. First it would seem I needed to feed myself. Before I could enter the city to accomplish this, a new issue came to mind. All of my money was Water Tribe in origin, not a single "yuan" to be had. As I did not want to alert anyone to my presence here, asking Tenzin for help was not ideal. He would likely try to force me back home, and tell my family exactly where I was. I frowned, but knew that I would not be living in comfort for the next couple of days as I had during my time with Varrick. I would have to make do.

I exited the ship behind Varrick, stopping in front of him as he turned to me. "Thank you, Varrick, for allowing me to accompany you to Republic City. I am in your debt." I bowed low before placing my pack on my back. "I must depart now. I—"

Varrick sighed, rolling his eyes. "Spirits, you talk weird!" He laughed loudly, throwing an arm around my shoulders as seemed to be customary behavior for him.

I could not help scowling slightly. I did not speak oddly. I was just very formal, at least in comparison to the careless barbarians around me, the—

"Don't worry about a thing, Kiri!" I fought the urge to jump as Varrick dragged me toward a waiting vehicle a little ways away. "I can put you up in a cushy joint and lend ya some money for a while! Just until ya get on your feet!" He grinned down at me, finally depositing me in front of his Satomobile. "What do ya say, huh?"

I panicked internally. I was already far more indebted to this man than I liked. He would be pulling me farther and farther into debt with him. Briefly I wondered if that was his plan all along. "I cannot accept, Varrick, I am terribly sorry. I wish to find my own way in the city, and I—"

"Nonsense!" He yelled this time, shoving me into his car as his driver rushed to open it. "We'll have a great time, Kiri!"

I scowled. "My name is Kirima, Varrick." I straightened from my position sprawled across his seats, flushing slightly at the implications. Varrick had a habit of being very uncouth in certain situations. "While I greatly appreciate all that you have done for me," I looked him straight in the eyes as he sat. "This is something that I must do on my own. I must learn to stand on my own two feet."

Varrick smiled after a moment, looking me up and down. "Alright, alright. Just let me point you in the right direction then, Kirima." He smiled charmingly down at me.

I flushed and looked away. Spirits, Varrick was handsome. He was a bit older than me, roughly ten years, so of course the very thought was ludicrous, but even I had to admit the man was good. "I suppose that it would be rude of me to reject your help after all you have done. What do you suggest?"

"I know a few people around town; I'll set you up with a job somewhere, put you up at a hotel for a few days. Just to get you started here. How's that?" He leaned closer, grinning wickedly.

I held back a squeak as he loomed ever closer. My face was burning, and in a moment of flustered panic that I would surely regret, I agreed. "J-just for a few days! I shall find a job and get a place of my own in that time!" I turned away, taking a deep breathe in an attempt to calm myself. I knew he was finding great joy in my flustered actions.

"Wonderful!" Varrick leaned forward, eagerly giving his driver direction. Within a few moments we were off and my fate was sealed.

I was Varrick's polar bear dog, and there was no coming back from this.

* * *

Still hoping I'm writing Varrick right. I won't be able to watch season two episodes until this weekend, and then shortly after I begin my next semester. Writing will be slow, especially as I'm in roughly three writing heavy courses. Anywho, please review and tell me how I'm doing! How is Kirima as a character? Where would you like to see the story go as far as plot, events, or pairings go? I'd like your opinion!

Thank you for reading, please leave a review if you enjoyed it!


End file.
